Mafiosa Obsesión
by Tanya Masen Cullen
Summary: Él… sanguinario, desalmado y vengativo… Ella… vanidosa, mimada y egoísta… Sin nada en común… Solo un sentimiento… ¡El Amor! Rating M por futuros lemmons TODOS HUMANOS! (fic en pausa)
1. ¿¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA? editado

**Edward Cullen…** el mafioso más peligroso de Italia, sin importar a quien, logra lo que quiere. No le importa el costo, desalmado, vengativo, bipolar, sanguinario y más que nada un hombre enamorado.

**Isabella Swan…** una chica normal, niña mimada, todo lo que quiere lo tiene, egoísta, vanidosa, malcriada, grosera, déspota, una típica niña de papá y más que nada una mujer celosa y enamorada.

**Él… sanguinario, desalmado y vengativo…**

**Ella… vanidosa, mimada y egoísta…**

**Sin nada en común…**

**Solo un sentimiento… ¡El Amor!**

Capitulo beteado por: **MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz' Betas FFAD**

www . facebook / groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios)

**CAPITULO UNO: ¿¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!?**

_**BELLA POV**_

_**13 de septiembre 2004**_

Como todo cumpleaños heme aquí, acostada en mi cama esperando a que mi madre Renée y Sue vengan a darme el feliz cumpleaños, papá se encontraba de viaje, me dijo que llegaría para mi fiesta, que por cierto en ella estarían muchas personas importantes, desde actores, actrices, músicos, empresarios, jueces, ministros y unos más que no recuerdo bien, cumplía 17 años, no lo negaré, amo cumplir años, amo los regalos, las fiestas y más que nada como toda persona, los regalos —aunque ya lo mencione—.

—Sigo acostada en mi cama y ni Sue ni Renée han venido, son poco más de ocho treinta de la mañana y eso es raro —susurré mientras me salgo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, trato de abrir pero no puedo, la puerta esta cerrada por fuera, empecé a oír diferentes voces, no eran ni Renée ni Sue, eran hombres, hablaban de papá y…

—Ven, vamos a por la niña, el jefe la quiere hoy y no precisamente para hablar  
—dijo uno de los hombres, en ese instante recordé lo que me había dicho papá sobre el armario, así que fui tratando de que el piso no rechinara, lo abrí, entre y en el fondo había una puerta camuflada que daba al sótano, con mucho cuidado la abrí. Mientras yo entraba por esa puerta que me daba mi libertad o una para escapar, vi como uno de los hombres entraba a mi habitación … _y ¡me vio!, carajo me vio_, así que lo más rápido que pude cerré la puerta y salí corriendo, el hombre me seguía, sentía sus pisadas y yo la verdad estaba no aterrada sino muerta de pánico, corrí y corrí por los pasadizos hasta que llegue a la puerta de salida al sótano, me asegure de que el hombre no me siguiera, así que con cuidado abrí la puerta, que de otro lado era un mueble de herramientas, sin fijarme salí corriendo, pero sentí que algo, o mejor dicho alguien me sujetaba del brazo, alce la mirada y vi los orbes más hermosos, eran unos ojos verdes tan profundos que te perdías en ellos, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, un cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa que hizo que mojara las bragas.

—Mi Isabella, mio bella ragazza —dijo el hombre mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo, olía a tabaco, menta y creo que a vino.

— ¿Te…, te conozco? —tartamudee un poco. _Maldito, ¿él me hizo hacer eso?_

—Mi bella Bella, tú no me conoces… Pero yo a ti si, tu padre me conto sobre ti, su hermosa hija Bella —dijo con un perfecto acento italiano que… q_ue si no estuviera en esta situación de vida o muerte… ahí mejor ni digo…_

—Bella, tu padre… —interrumpió Renée.

— ¡CALLATE! —gritó, y eso me enfureció… _A todo esto ¿quién era?_

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —susurre.

—Modo che la miniera, soy Edward Cullen y te quiero a ti —contestó muy tranquilo.

— ¿A mí?, ¿por qué? —pregunte un poco ida... _Okey, esperen, ¿¡A mí!?_

—Porque tu padre me debe cosas y me las voy a cobrar contigo —declaró, muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras los dos hombres que habían entrado a mi habitación metían a Renée y a Sue a la casa.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunte sin verlo a la cara.

—Hermosa ragazza, vives en una burbuja color de rosa, pero fuera de ella no conoces nada —Él no despego su mirada de mi cuerpo mientas dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

—Eso no es cierto —susurre.

—Claro que si pequeña, tú no sabes nada —dijo sonriendo.

Su maldita sonrisa cínica me hizo enfurecer, me le planté y lo vi con odio.

— ¡ENTONCES, DIME CARAJO, DIME! —grite mientras por mi rostro caían lágrimas de desesperación.

—No grites —me advirtió viendo duramente—. Si de verdad quieres saber que soy y que es tu padre, vendrás conmigo y te mostraré que soy de verdad, que es tu padre —dijo tomando mi mano y susurrando en mi oído.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —Fue ahí cuando tuve valor para levantar la cara y verlo.

—No tienes opción il mio piccola ragazza —dijo con su maravilloso acento mientras tomaba mi brazo y nos conducía a las escaleras para poder salir de ahí, que a decir verdad es horrible, es grande y un poco oscuro, tenía tres focos colgando del techo, tenía un poco de humedad y daba mucho miedo.

No sabía que iba a pasar cuando saliera de mi casa, no sabía que iba a pasar con Renée y con Sue, solo que de verdad me daba curiosidad y necesitaba saber lo que ese hombre quería y tenía que decirme y mostrarme, tenía miedo mucho miedo. Solo quería a mi papá conmigo y que todo esto fuera un sueño.

**EDWARD POV**

**13 de septiembre 2004**

Después de todo lo que me había contado Charlie sobre Isabella, desde sus travesuras, sus logros, pequeños detalles, me había obsesionado con ella, sabía que era una niña –soy un maldito pedófilo– pero no podía hacer nada, ella será para mí a cualquier precio, y también con ella me cobraría lo que su padre me debía.

Todavía era muy temprano, Renée y la sirvienta estarían dormidas, al igual que mi ragazza, esto estaba bien estructurado, Alec y Demetri irían por la madre y por la sirvienta, mientas James buscaba las llaves para cerrar la habitación de Isabella y que no saliera, unos minutos después estaba yo en el sótano de la casa, llegaron Alec y Demetri con Renée y la sirvienta.

— ¿Sabe porque estoy aquí, verdad? —le pregunte a Renée.

—Sí, pero yo no lo tengo —dijo mientras Alec la amarraba y la sentaba en el piso.

—Sí, lo sé, Charlie me dijo.

— ¿Entonces que quiere?

—Ya lo sabrás, Emmett y Jasper vayan por Isabella.

—No, no, no, mi hija no ¿Que quiere con ella? Es solo una niña.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Renée y tú no la tienes.

— ¡EDWARD, ESTA HUYENDO! —gritó Emmett desde la escalera, ¿cómo carajo es que estaba huyendo?

— ¡CARAJO, VAYAN POR ELLA! —grité.

—Jasper las esta siguiendo, hay pasadizos por toda esta jodida casa —dijo llegando al sótano.

—Mierda —dije mientras caminaba por el sótano y por alguna razón, un mueble con herramientas llamo mi atención, me quedé parado frente a él, segundos después el mueble se estaba moviendo y de ahí salía Isabella corriendo con un pijama que constaba de un camisón a la rodilla color azul de seda con una bata del mismo color y descalza, detrás venía Jasper, cuando Isabella siguió corriendo y chocó contra mí, intento seguir su camino pero la sostuve del brazo, cuando hice que volteara su mirada chocolate y la mía se conectaron, ella me veía fijamente, y yo solo me quede estático sin saber qué hacer, maldita sea, si es así con una mirada, ¿cómo será cuando este en mi cama?

—Mi bella Bella, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si, tu padre me conto sobre ti, su hermosa hija Bella —dije mientras la seguía sosteniendo.

—Bella, tu padre… —Interrumpió Renée.

— ¡CALLATE! —le grite… _Estúpida vieja_.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —dijo en voz baja.

—Modo che la miniera_*****_, soy Edward Cullen y te quiero a ti —dije muy pagado de mí mismo.

— ¿A mí?, ¿por qué? —dijo algo shokeada.

—Porque tu padre me debe cosas y me las voy a cobrar contigo —ordené a Emmett y a Jasper meter a Renée y a la sirvienta a la casa.

— ¿Qué eres?—Pregunto con la cabeza baja.

—Hermosa ragazza, vives en una burbuja color de rosa, pero fuera de ella no conoces nada —di vueltas a su alrededor, quería verla por todos los ángulos posibles.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí pequeña, tú no sabes nada —aclaré, mientras sonreía.

— ¡ENTONCES, DIME CARAJO, DIME! —gritó y vi como caían unas lágrimas de su cara, era un maldito cabrón, nunca había hecho llorar a una mujer, solo a Esme cuando me parió y a las demás pero eso era de placer, era oficial un cabrón con todas sus letras.

—No grites, si de verdad quieres saber que soy y que es tu padre, vendrás conmigo y te mostraré que soy de verdad, que es tu padre —susurré en su oído y tome sus manos, tenía una piel suave y blanca... Un poco más blanca que la mía.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —Fue ahí cuando levanto su hermosa carita y me vio, _habían rastros de las lágrimas derramadas en ella y quise limpiarlas, decirle que no le haría daño y abrazarla tan fuerte, pero no podía, primero me cobraría lo que me debía Charlie._

—No tienes opción il mio piccola ragazza —dije mientras la tomaba del brazo e iba a las escaleras del sótano para poder salir de ahí, _ahora si sabría lo que era de verdad, lo que el honorable empresario Charlie Swan era de verdad, un maldito mafioso sin palabra y además ladrón._

_* que modales los míos_


	2. ¿sueño? no lo es

**Edward Cullen…** el mafioso más peligroso de Italia, sin importar a quien, logra lo que quiere. No le importa el costo, desalmado, vengativo, bipolar, sanguinario y más que nada un hombre enamorado.

**Isabella Swan…** una chica normal, niña mimada, todo lo que quiere lo tiene, egoísta, vanidosa, malcriada, grosera, déspota, una típica niña de papá y más que nada una mujer celosa y enamorada.

**Él… sanguinario, desalmado y vengativo…**

**Ella… vanidosa, mimada y egoísta…**

**Sin nada en común…**

**Solo un sentimiento… ¡El Amor!**

* * *

Capitulo beteado por: **MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz' Betas FFAD**

www. facebook / groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios)

_**EDWARD POV**_

Después de salir del sótano y subir las escaleras llegamos a la cocina, mande a Emmett y a James a preparar la camioneta, y había ordenado que dejaran a las dos mujeres en la sala, Bella estaba ida, era demasiado para ella, pero era necesario, todo era culpa de Charlie por sus estupideces, intentar engañarme y tratar de robarme, no, eso no estaba aceptado, por eso mismo hacía esto, era un pequeño escarmiento, solo porque era mi amigo, porque si no lo fuera en este instante él y su familia estarían hechos cubos de carne en una tina con ácido para desaparecer sus restos.

—Sue—Sentí como Bella se removía

—Quédate quieta—Dije mientras daba un pequeño tirón a su brazo.

—Déjame, suéltame—Dijo y se seguía moviendo para tratar de soltarse, sabía que la lastimaba, pero no podía hacer nada, poco a poco algo iba cayendo en mi mano, y si otra vez la hice llorar, la quise abrazar pero no era el lugar así que solo la solté.

— ¡BELLA! —Grito su madre al ver como Bella iba en picada al suelo, cuando estaba a punto de caer le tome de la cintura y su espalda se pego a mi pecho, con mucho cuidado la tome en brazos y la puse en uno de los sillones que Jasper ya había despejado

— ¡TRAIGAN LA CAMIONETA YA!—Carajo, todo era mi culpa mi niña estaba así por mi culpa, tocaba con cuidado su cara y su cabello chocolate solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

—Bella, hija Bells—Decía Renée.

—Mi niña Bella—Decía la mujer grande que tenía entendido se llamaba Sue.

—Hablen con Carlisle y digan que voy a su casa—Dije mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos y me encaminaba a la salida.

—Ed la camioneta... ¿Qué mierda hiciste?—Me dijo Emmett.

—Cállate Emmett y vamos con Carlisle—Dije mientras Alec abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta y yo colocaba a una Bella desmayada en el asiento—. ¿QUE CARAJOS ESPERAS?

—Okey, okey—Contesto y subió a la camioneta, enfrente estaban Emmett en el volante, Jasper de copiloto y atrás Bella y yo, en una camioneta a parte venían Demetri, Alec y James, ellos se encargaban de mi seguridad, y de ahora en delante también de la de Bella.

Estábamos de camino a casa de Carlisle, el cuál ya nos esperaba, ya sabía que me iba a decir preguntar y exigir una explicación por Bella al igual que Esme, así que solo les diría la verdad, que Charlie quiso robarme y que solo porque lo estimaba no lo había matado pero sí que Bella estaría conmigo hasta que yo lo viera conveniente, que si por mi fuera sería nunca, yo seguía pensando sobre como sería vivir con Bella, por alguna razón la vi con una gran panza de embarazada, lo cual no me molestaría pero era muy pequeña, tendríamos que esperar unos tres años pero por mí la tarea la empiezo cuanto antes.

—Listo—Dijo Emmett mientras bajaban de la camioneta él y Jasper, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió Carlisle.

— ¡QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!—Dijo Carlisle que no lo mencione, él junto con Esme, son mis padres.

—Solo ve que tiene y te diré después de que termines—Dije mientras salía de la camioneta y entrabamos a la casa, era de tres pisos muy amplia, para que lo niego, es una mansión de tres pisos color blanca, las paredes eran cristales anchos de casi veinte centímetros de ancho, subimos por unas pequeñas escaleras y entramos a la casa, detrás de mi venían Emmett y Jasper.

—Ponla en el sillón y ve por mi maletín, está donde siempre—Dijo mi papá, fui a su despacho que quedaba justo a lado derecho de las escaleras principales, tomé su maletín de piel y regrese a la sala.

—Aquí esta—Lo entregue y me puse justo donde había quedado la cabeza de Bella.

—Ahora si carajo explícame esto—Dijo furioso.

—Okey, ella es Bella Swan.

— ¿Hija de Charlie?

—Sí, descubrí a Charlie tratando de robarme así que si él me roba mi dinero yo le robo a su hija—Dije lo más tranquilo posible.

— ¿Qué pasa con Charlie? —Dijo mi madre entrando a la sala mientras Carlisle seguía con Bella.

—Quiso robarme.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿y ella quien es? —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo contrario del sillón en donde estábamos nosotros.

—Es Bella Swan, hija de Charlie.

—CON UN CARAJO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ¿QUE HICISTE? —Grito mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí y me jalaba la oreja

—Madre, ya no soy un niño.

—Pues no lo parece, carajo.

—Ya te regañaron, tiempo de burla—Dijo Emmett mientras entraba con Jasper, riéndose a carcajadas.

—Ustedes par de alcahuetas ¿sabían? —Dijo mi madre enojada.

—Esme, de verdad, sabes cómo es Eddie.

—No me digas Eddie, Emmy—Gruñí recalcando lo último.

—Bueno ya, parecen niños, Bella se quedara hoy aquí, esta con la presión muy alta y necesita cuidado.

—Está bien, yo también me quedo.

—No, tú te vas porque quiero hablar con esta niña, nosotros no te educamos para esto Edward—Dijo mi madre.

—Está bien me voy, yo… Solo hablen cuando despierte, por favor.

—Claro, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta—Dijo mi padre.

—Vamos Edward tenemos cosas que ver—Dijo Jasper.

—Claro—Fue lo último que dije y me fui, salí de la casa con Emmett y Jasper.

—Yo manejo.

—No, yo manejo—Peleo Emmett.

—Carajo y según soy yo el niño, ya vámonos—Dije mientras entraba a la camioneta en el asiento trasero y Jasper se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y Emmett del copiloto.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? —Pregunto Emmett.

—Mandaré a Dimitri y a Alec a casa de Charlie, tendré que hablar seriamente con él—Dije, el transcurso hacía mi casa fue tranquilo, con los chicos peleando y cosas así, cuando llegamos fui directo a mi despacho y ahí me encerré, tenía que pensar bien qué pasaría con Bella y que haría con Charlie.

_**BELLA POV.**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía desmayada, me sentía totalmente cansada, no me podía mover, sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de mí, hice el intento de abrir mis ojos una, dos y tres veces hasta que por fin lo logré, estaba en una habitación color gris con un tono de azul bastante claro, no tenía la misma ropa de antes, ahora tenía una pijama de dos piezas color blanca.

—Mamá, papá, ya despertó—Dijo una voz cantarina y como de niña.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy? —Dije con voz ronca.

—Hola, soy Alice hermana del troglodita de Edward, estas en casa de mis padres—Dijo una chica con el cabello negro, sus puntas se disparaban en cualquier dirección pero no se veía mal.

—Alice, trata de no atosigarla—Dijo un hombre alto como Edward pero él era rubio y de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y de rasgos finos y amables en su rostro.

—Buena tarde, hija, soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es Esme, mi esposa—Dijo señalando a una mujer de cabello caramelo, su rostro lo tenía en forma de corazón, ojos verdes como los de Edward, el hombre empezó a revisarme y asacar cosas de un maletín.

—Ho… Hola, ¿Que paso?, ¿Qué hago aquí? —Dije mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama, que era mucho más grande que yo.

—Llegaste aquí desmayada, tenías la presión muy alta y te atendí, ahora te encuentras mucho mejor, solo necesitas descanso y comer bien—Dijo Carlisle.

—Bueno, ahora te voy a traer un poco de sopa caliente, ven Alice acompáñame—Dijo Esme mientras ella y la chica salían de la habitación.

—Bueno, te dejo para que descanses—Dijo Carlisle y salió de la habitación.

—No era un sueño—Suspire.

* * *

**mmm bueno que les digo**

**gracias por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y dejar un comentario, a las lectoras fantasma si es que ahi y a todas las chicas que estan en FF que me leen**

**gracias a maarii emma potter cullen mi beta de la vida**

**y les dejo tarea**

**¿QUE QUIEREN VER EN EL PROXIMO CAPI?**


	3. ¡Esos Ojos! (parte I)

**Edward Cullen…** el mafioso más peligroso de Italia, sin importar a quien, logra lo que quiere. No le importa el costo, desalmado, vengativo, bipolar, sanguinario y, más que nada, un hombre enamorado.

**Isabella Swan…** una chica normal, niña mimada, todo lo que quiere lo tiene, egoísta, vanidosa, malcriada, grosera, déspota, una típica niña de papá y, más que nada, una mujer celosa y enamorada.

**Él… sanguinario, desalmado y vengativo…**

**Ella… vanidosa, mimada y egoísta…**

**Sin nada en común…**

**Solo un sentimiento… ¡El Amor!**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por: **Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD**

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¡ESOS OJOS! (Parte uno)**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ya era casi una semana sin ver a Bella. Mis padres no me dejaban ni siquiera verle, parecía un niño pequeño tratando de descubrir los regalos de navidad cada que iba a su casa. Así que solo regresaba a trabajar un poco y trataba de arreglar algunos asuntos, pero verdaderamente no podía, todo el día es pensar en ella y no poder hacer nada más, era frustrante. Y hoy era uno de esos días en que de verdad me sentía cansado, estresado y totalmente frustrado. Estaba en mi oficina después de otro intento fallido de poder verle, así que tratando de concentrarme y no poder, me decidí a coger el teléfono y hacer una llamada.

—Alice.

—Eddy, hermanito, ¿para qué soy buena? —dijo con su voz cantarina.

—Amm… Yo, verás… es que… —Carajo. ¿De verdad estaba yo tartamudeando?

— ¡Ay, hermanito! Bellita se te pegó mucho, está igual que tú de desesperada por no poder salir. —Mi niña, al igual que yo, estaba desesperada—. Nos vemos a las cuatro en NOBU*.

—Alice, eres una gran hermana.

—No es gratis, he visto unos zapatos en Gucci y un vestido de DK* que amé.

—Ok, duende, mañana te llevo.

—A las cuatro en NOBU.

—Sí, enana, nos vemos. —Verdaderamente amaba a mi hermana, y se merecía todos los putos zapatos y vestidos de cuanto diseñador existía.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y ordené algunos papeles para dárselos a Jane. Tenía esta fachada de empresario gracias a mis padres, así no me pasaría nada y haría con mi organización lo que quisiera sin alterar nada.

Salí de mi oficina, un lugar que más bien era un cuarto. A mi parecer era grande, pero me parecía totalmente sofocante. No era como yo. Tenía colores muy oscuros, un escritorio amplio color chocolate, sillones de cuero negro, una alfombra que tapizaba toda la habitación y más de tres estantes con libros que sí eran a mi gusto. Una de las paredes era un ventanal por el cual se podía ver desde la punta todo edificio. Llegué al escritorio de mi secretaria y le entregué unos papeles que eran importantes para un envío.

—Jane, los papeles deben llegar a Emmett para que se haga cargo, así que en cuanto llegue dáselos y recuérdale que es a las doce treinta.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe, yo le diré al señor McCarthy —me contestó mientras guardaba los papeles.

—Bueno Jane, me voy, no creo regresar así que cualquier cosa con Emmett o Jasper.

—Claro que sí señor, no se preocupe. —Con eso salí totalmente tranquilo de la oficina. Tomé mi volvo y fui a mi departamento, algo que sí era como yo, para darme una ducha y cambiarme, tenía una hora para llegar a NOBU. Entré a mi departamento y fue como estar en casa, pero si ya Bella estuviera aquí sería mucho mejor, y un sueño si no fuera ya verdad.

·

·

·

_**BELLA POV**_

A penas había conocido a Edward, pero no lo niego, es todo un dios griego, la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Me sacaba casi cuarenta centímetros de estatura (midiendo yo 1,50 cm) o un poco menos, pero de todos modos seguía siendo alto.

Con esos ojos verde esmeralda que la primera vez que los vi me hipnotizaron. Unos labios tan hermosos e, imagino yo, muy suaves; me había dado cuenta que el labio inferior estaba un poco más relleno que el superior y eran de un tono rosado pálido. Su piel tan fría y cálida a la vez; lo sentí cuando hace casi una semana me tomó del brazo para hacerme subir por las escaleras del sótano. Su nariz tiene una pequeña protuberancia, es recta, y le da cierta opulencia a su rostro. Su cabello color cobrizo rebelde y realmente sexy, no muy largo ni muy corto, solo… perfecto, como él.

—Dios mío, Alice —dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

—Ay Bella. ¿No me digas que no te gusta el tonto y malhumorado de mi hermano? —me preguntó Alice saliendo del armario con, por lo menos, cinco blusas de distintos colores.

—Sí, Alice, pero no es para que hagas de Cupido.

—Ay Bella, no es solo hacer de Cupido, también es para que salgas un poco y no parezcas recluida. Ahora pruébate esta blusa y este pantalón —dijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro abriendo, sacando, aventando y cerrando cajones. Solo me tocaba resignarme y hacer lo que ese pequeño duende decía, así que tomé el pantalón que era color negro de tubo y la blusa que a simple vista se veía muy bien, era de un tono azul rey. Fui al baño y me cambié, la blusa era de un hombro no muy pesada para el día, me gustó mucho y el pantalón se pegaba a mis piernas y quedaba justo en mi cadera. Salí del baño para mostrárselo a Alice.

— ¡DIOS MÍO! Bella, te ves genial. —Después de ese grito solo sentí un tirón en mi brazo. Alice me sentó de espaldas al tocador y se dedicó a maquillarme. Me sentía rara, como si fuera una cita, que no lo era obviamente, solo una salida con Alice, el chico que me secuestró y yo. _Wow, mierda, estoy grave. _

Me sentía y me veía como otra persona después de casi una hora sentada esperando a que Allie terminara de jugar a Barbie Bella. Me enseñó el resultado: era un maquillaje ligero, tonos delicados. Un poco de blanco para hacer brillar mis ojos y un poco de azul pastel en el párpado, con un poco de máscara para pestañas, delineador en la parte de abajo del ojo y un poco de rubor sobre la base. Dejó mi cabello suelto ya que estaba un poco mojado y se harían unos pequeños caireles*. Tomé un bolso color negro, algo pequeño, en donde guardé un labial delineador y unos pañuelos.

Salimos de la casa a escondidas, ya que ni Esme ni Carlisle sabían que Alice quería hacer de _cupiduende_. Subimos a su Porsche amarillo y salimos de la mansión.

·

·

Estábamos cerca del centro de Chicago, en una zona residencial. Había departamentos, casas y mansiones como la de los Cullen. Alice se detuvo frente a un edificio con a lo mucho veinte o veinticinco pisos. Entramos y Alice se dirigió al portero; este le entregó un juego de llaves, y sin decir nada, nos dirigimos al ascensor en donde Alice presionó el botón para dirigirnos al penthouse. Al llegar, con una de las llaves entró al gran departamento, era de un estilo más como la casa de Alice, en colores blancos y algunos grises, algo así era lo que me gustaba.

—Siéntate Bella, voy a buscar unas cosas —dijo y salió por un pasillo y la perdí de vista. Hice lo que me dijo, me senté en un sofá de piel color blanco a esperar a que regresara por donde vino. Ni cinco minutos pasaron cuando escuché el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura y también como abrían la puerta; por ella entró Edward vestido con un traje color gris, con una corbata negra y camisa blanca.

—Bella —susurró.

—Ho… hola —dije con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hermanito —dijo Alice saliendo de donde sea que haya salido.

—Duende, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Ay hermanito, serás muy listo para algunas cosas, pero para otras eres totalmente estúpido.

—Ey, ey, ey, duende, calma o te olvidas de los zapatos y el vestido.

—Ok, ok, ya me calmo y, bueno, me voy. Rose tiene algunas cosas que hacer para su boda y necesita ayuda, Bella se queda contigo, Eddy, así que cuídala y nos vemos a las ocho, yo paso por Bella para regresar a casa —dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del departamento.

—Emm… bueno. Bella, yo no tardo, me doy una ducha, me cambio y salimos a comer, ¿te parece?

—Sí claro, tú con calma, yo no me muevo de aquí —contesté todavía sentada en el sillón. Edward fue por el mismo pasillo al que Alice entró cuando llegamos y se adentró a la que, supongo yo, era su habitación. Ahora me tocaba esperar hasta ir a comer. ¿Adónde? No sé, pero ya el salir de la mansión Cullen era algo.

* * *

SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO LO JURO NO FUE MI CULPA

MI MAESTRA DE LITERATURA CASI ME ESTA REPROVANDO POR DIEZ GRANDES RAZONES *HACE LA SEÑAL DE ESTAR SOSTENIENDO ALGO* PERO BUENO LA SEGUNDA PARTE LA TENDRAN HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, NO SE QUE DIA PERO HABRA SHORPRESHILLAAAAAAAA *CARA PERVERSA*

ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI QUE CORTITO Y TODO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO

BESHOOOOOOOOOOOOOS


	4. ¡Esos Ojos! (parte 2)

**Edward Cullen…** el mafioso más peligroso de Italia, sin importar a quien, logra lo que quiere. No le importa el costo, desalmado, vengativo, bipolar, sanguinario y, más que nada, un hombre enamorado.

**Isabella Swan…** una chica normal, niña mimada, todo lo que quiere lo tiene, egoísta, vanidosa, malcriada, grosera, déspota, una típica niña de papá y, más que nada, una mujer celosa y enamorada.

_**Él… sanguinario, desalmado y vengativo…**_

_**Ella… vanidosa, mimada y egoísta…**_

_**Sin nada en común…**_

_**Solo un sentimiento… ¡El Amor!**_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por: **Xarito Herondale, (Betas FFAD)**

_www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction / (sin espacios)_

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¡ESOS OJOS! (Parte dos)**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Edward y yo habíamos salido de su departamento treinta minutos después de Alice. Él traía puesto un pantalón de jean y una camisa azul claro con un saco gris y unos zapatos negros de vestir. Bajamos al sótano del edificio en donde Edward guardaba su auto, un Volvo c60 plateado. Entramos a una de las avenidas principales de Chicago, ninguno de los dos habló en el camino, yo no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué le podía decir al hombre que me secuestró y de pasada me gusta como ningún otro? Hicimos cerca de quince minutos para llegar al restaurante. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que era un restaurante de comida japonesa al que había ido para el cumpleaños de Ángela hace dos meses.

—Espero sea de tu agrado, Alice hizo la reservación, si quieres podemos buscar otro lugar —dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

—No, está bien, me gusta mucho la comida asiática —contesté un poco cohibida. Edward era tan imponente que al entrar al restaurante todos, sin excepción, dejaron de comer y nos miraron. Unos comentaban: _¿qué hacia él con una niña? _Otros pensaban que era su hermanita.

—No te preocupes, la única persona que me importa ahora eres tú. —Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, no sé si el también sentía como si ya nos conociéramos, yo así lo sentía; solo recuerdo ver a alguien muy similar a los seis años, un chico alto, de casi diez, cabello castaño casi cobrizo, pero también recordaba a un hombre amigo de mamá al que no ha visto desde hace nueve año. Se parecía mucho a mí, alto, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca como la mía, era un buen hombre, muy amable con mamá y conmigo. A Charlie no le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera cerca de Renée, muchas veces le pregunté pero nunca me dijo por qué no le agradaba ese hombre.

—Bella, nena, ¿qué deseas comer? —me dijo Edward mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

—Perdón, estaba distraída, me gustaría un par de rollos de arroz con surimi, otro arroz con caviar y salmón y otro de algas con surimi y salmón —dije viendo el menú.

—Está bien, para mí lo mismo que la señorita y una botella de saque. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte —dijo Edward un poco molesto.

—Fuiste un poco rudo con el chico, él no te hizo nada —dije mientras lo veía a la cara.

—No lo viste, te estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—Ed, no lo vi, pero no me interesa, todo lo que quiero ver está frente a mí —dije sonrojada y sentí cómo tomaba mi mano.

—Yo digo lo mismo, Bella, lo único que necesito para estar bien conmigo es lo que está frente a mí. —Besó mi mano y me jaló un poco más. _Me va a besar. _Sentía su aliento en mi cara, era menta y vino.

—Aquí está su orden, si necesita algo más estoy a su servicio —dijo el chico mientras miraba mi escote.

—Bueno, no necesitamos nada más, _mi novio_ y yo estamos bien, gracias —dije resaltando la palabra novio, aunque no lo fuera.

—Bella, necesito decirte que eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, no eres como todos dicen, ni egoísta, ni caprichosa, lo único que sí quisiera que seas, y solo si tú lo deseas, es una parte importante de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

—No sé, Ed, han pasado muchas cosas.

—Olvídate de todo, Bella, de lo que paso en tu casa, de tu padre, de mí, solo dame una oportunidad.

—Está bien, seré tu novia —dije sonriendo.

—Gracias, Bella, no te arrepentirás —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba, sentí esa corriente eléctrica. Por un momento giré mi cabeza, sentía una mirada fija en mí, busqué sin saber a quién hasta que lo vi; era el amigo de mamá, no recuerdo su nombre pero era muy bueno conmigo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo Edward tomando mi cara.

—Sí, solo vi a un amigo de Renée sentado en una mesa de por allá —dije señalando la parte cerca de las ventanas con la cabeza.

—Es Aro Vulturi la única persona sentada allá. Ven, terminemos de comer y vayamos a ver una película a mi departamento o a caminar por ahí —dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentar y luego él tomaba asiento.

—Está bien, terminemos y vayamos a comprar helado y palomitas para ver la película —dije sonriente, estaba feliz, pero seguía recordando a ese niño tan parecido a Edward. Terminé mi comida junto con Edward, quien pidió la cuenta para poder irnos; el mesero llego y al igual que la vez pasada se quedó viendo mi escote.

—Necesito la cuenta y que dejes de ver el escote de mi novia —dijo Edward totalmente enojado.

—S… sí, señor, disculpe, ya regreso con la cuenta —dijo el chico muerto de miedo y casi corre para irse de la mesa—. Aquí está, señor. —Edward sacó su billetera y puso unos billetes de cien, cerró la carpeta y se la entregó al chico.

—Guarda el cambio. —Se levantó y me tomó de la mano para irnos—. Vamos al supermercado a comprar el helado y las palomitas. —Subimos al auto y avanzamos unas cuantas calles hasta llega a un _cosco__***,**_ bajamos del auto y entramos a la tienda tomados de la mano y fuimos directo a los refrigeradores—. ¿Qué sabor quieres?

—Me gusta el de menta y el de chocolate.

—Está bien —dijo acercándose a los refrigeradores y tomó un pote de helado de chocolate muy grande y otro de menta igual de grande.

—Es mucho, Ed, no nos los vamos a terminar.

—Es para tenerlos en mi departamento, para que cuando vayas a comer conmigo comamos un poco —dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

—Bien, ahora por las palomitas. —Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que encontramos las palomitas en cajas de diversos tamaños, de estas sí compramos una mediana y fuimos a la caja a pagar.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —pregunto la chica comiéndose a Edward.

—Sí, gracias. Amor, ¿qué película vas a querer ver? —dijo acercándome a su cuerpo.

—No sé, veremos cuando lleguemos a casa —dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero él volteó la cara y se lo di en los labios.

—Son 56 con 90 —dijo la señorita matándome con la mirada.

—Gracias. —Edward le entregó un billete de cien—. Guarde el cambio. —Tomó mi mano y salimos del establecimiento con las bolsas en mano, subimos al auto y fuimos a su departamento. Llegamos al edificio y fuimos directo al sótano para guardar el auto, teníamos cerca de tres horas hasta que llegara Alice y regresar a casa de Carlisle y Esme. Subimos por el elevador hasta el _pent-house _de Edward.

—Bueno, busca la película que quieras ver en ese estante en lo que yo pongo el helado en el congelador y hago las palomitas —me señaló una especie de armario color blanco que al abrirlo me di cuenta que se encontraba un DVD, un estéreo y muchas películas, así que me dispuse a buscar una película que me gustara, pero todas eran de acción y de terror.

—Todas son de terror y de acción —dije un poco apenada, ya que no era fan de las películas de terror.

—No te pongas así, si no te gusta ninguna no importa, veamos un poco de televisión y listo. —Se acercó para abrazarme y nos lanzó en el sofá que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Veamos qué hay en la televisión y comamos las palomitas —dije sonriendo y tratando de levantarme, pero Edward me tenía abrazada de la cintura—. Si no me dejas levantar no podremos comer palomitas.

—No, mejor quedémonos así, estoy muy cómodo —dijo mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello.

—Ed, por favor, quiero helado.

—Vamos por helado —dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y nos llevaba a la cocina—. ¿Chocolate o menta? —preguntó frente a los botes de helado que habíamos comprado.

—Un poco de los dos, por favor. —Tomó dos tazones en donde puso unas bolas de helado de los dos sabores y me entregó uno con una cuchara.

—Vamos a la sala. —Tomó mi mano y nos recostamos en el sillón, primero se acostó Edward y yo frente a él, pero me tomó de la cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas—. Así está mejor.

— ¿Qué te hizo Charlie?

—Me quiso robar, y hay algo que tú no sabes, Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Realmente necesitaba saber qué pasaba con él.

—Charlie… él tiene otra familia. Me lo contó hace poco, tiene una mujer y un hijo de cinco años, lo más seguro es que esté con ellos. Desde que fui a tu casa no se sabe nada de él, su hijo se llama Jacob y su mujer se llama Carmen.

—La amiga de Renée. —Estaba impresionada por los actos del hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, nos dejó a nuestra suerte, en el peligro en que nos puso.

—Él las quiere Bella, solo que se equivocó, a Carlisle le pasó lo mismo. Yo tengo una hermana, su madre se llama Elizabeth, mi hermana se llama Tanya, tiene doce años, es una niña sana. La veo cada que puedo, jugamos, platicamos, la llevo a algún parque de diversiones o solamente vamos al cine a ver cualquier película. Es mi hermanita al igual que Alice, ellas se llevan muy bien, hablan de cosas de chicas, moda, zapatos, chicos aunque no me guste. Fue un error de parte de Carlisle, pero no se puede hacer nada, no me hubiera gustado hacer nada. Esa niña es mi vida, ella y Alice son mis princesas al igual que tú, Bella, tú eres mi princesa, mi _ragazza, _ahora yo te cuido. Vamos a encontrar a Charlie para que explique todo lo que hizo. —Me abrazó con fuerza y por fin sentí que alguien me quería.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

—Te quiero, y eso sí tenía que decirlo —dije sonriendo y le di un beso. Luego dejamos los tazones, el helado y nos acomodamos. Estábamos viendo un programa sobre _pingüinos** _y nos quedamos dormidos, ya no supe más de mí.

* * *

***Cosco: tienda americana parecida al Oxxo pero más grande.**

****Pingüinos de Madagascar, programa sacado después de la película llamada Madagascar.**

**BUEN QUERRAN MATARME, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO LA ESCUELA ME TENIA A MIL, MUCHISIMOS EXAMENES Y MI LAP MURIO Y MI TIO LA ESTA COMPONIENDO, ASI QUE AHORA USO LA DE MI MAMA**

**Aro hizo su aparición junto con jake Carmen Elizabeth y Tanya que sorpresivamente en mi cabecita loca es hermana de Ed y quien se imaginaria que Carlisle le puso el cuerno a Esme?**

**BUENO LES DEJO ESTE CAPI Y SPERO LES GUSTE**

**Tomates?**

**Rw?**

**Una bomba?**

**Una mordida?**


End file.
